Diego Brando from Another Universe
Summary A second Diego "Dio" Brando is featured in Steel Ball Run. This Diego is introduced after the death of the original to the "root world" of the Corpse by Funny Valentine at the conclusion of Break My Heart, Break Your Heart. A racer from a similar Steel Ball Run race, he confronts Johnny Joestar in High Voltage (exhibiting characteristics even more similar to those of the original Dio Brando). Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Dio Brando/DIO Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Stand User, Jockey Powers and Abilities: Same Stand powers of the original DIO, but without his vampiric powers (because this Alternate Diego is a human) Attack Potency: at least Building level 'with THE WORLD via power-scaling (Diego´s stand is exactly the same as Dio´s Stand) 'Speed: MFTL for THE WORLD ; Peak Human for Diego Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Unknown. At least Wall level via powerscaling (should have the same durability as the original Diego) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Up to at least a couple meters for THE WORLD (THE WORLD gets weaker the farther away it is from Diego), time stop has universal range. Standard Equipment: Throwing knives, matches, oil can, near invisible threads/wires, revolver Intelligence: Combat genius, he figured out how to properly defeat the threat of Tusk Act 4 by using his mind more than simply using his fists. Very tactical in using any resources he can use to his advantage (i.e his fight with Johnny while preying away from Tusk ACT Vl's ability) Weaknesses: His Stand, "THE WORLD", only has an movement radius of a couple meters, he has the same weaknesses as other Stand users (ex. If his Stand suffers any damage, so too will he receive the same). He has a time stop limit of 5 seconds instead of Dio´s 11 second limit. Is vulnerable to paradox destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- THE WORLD:' Diego's Stand is THE WORLD; It is almost identical to DIO's The World: A powerful, humanoid Stand capable of stopping time. With THE WORLD he can stop time for a 5 second limit, often using phrases for his actions like: "Time, stop!" (時よ止まれ, Toki yo tomare!) and "And now, time resumes." (そして,時は動き出す, Soshite, toki wa ugokidasu). Inherent in most short-range Stands, THE WORLD demonstrates an above-average attack strength, delivering strikes powerful enough to cleave through its own limbs and presumably eliminate enemies with a single punch. Its range of manifestation is at least a couple meters, as it separated from Diego at one point to deliver a pincer attack. * Time Stop: As described by Diego, THE WORLD possesses the ability to stop time for approximately 5 seconds, allowing only itself and its user to act within the allotted time. Objects thrown by Diego will eventually stop in midair and once time resumes, will continue traveling at the velocity they were thrown at. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Villain Characters Category:Time Users Category:Stand Users Category:Humans